


Music To Our Ears

by Madyxxie6



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Smut, Song: You Are The Music In Me (High School Musical 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyxxie6/pseuds/Madyxxie6
Summary: Hi there everyone! I got a random idea to do this while I was scrolling through TikTok.I'm sure if you have TikTok, then you've seen the "soulmates hear the music that you listen to" trend that's going on, and well it got me thinking...What if Chanlix had this happen, but they don't realize that's what's happening because they spend so much time together?I added a few stipulations to the trend, to make it deeper than just hearing the music your soulmate listens to. In my mini universe, its not until both parties are 21 (this is going to take place starting on Jisung's birthday, just trust me, since, you know, Felix's is the next day lol) and then you stop being able to do it once both soulmates know who exactly their partner is. (or else this'd get real annoying after a while)Anyway, here's what I came up with, hope you enjoy lol
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	1. When I Hear My Favorite Song

Chan and Felix did everything together; work, eat, sleep. They were inseparable. Where ever Chan went, Felix was sure to follow, and vice versa.

One of their favorite things to do was work on music together.

Chan had been teaching Felix everything he knows about music production for a while now, the younger finding it amazing every sound the older could make.

They'd been best friends for around 3 years now, their bond getting stronger the older they got.

Around a year ago, Felix moved into Chan's apartment. Chan had an extra room, and Felix was there most nights anyway. It was about 3 months after that they started sleeping in the same room; Chan found it easier to sleep when he wasn't alone.

Their friends all thought they were dating, though any time someone would bring it up, they would just laugh it off, repeating the "Oh no, we're just really close" line as many times as they could.

You see, one thing that they didn't share was their feelings. Well, romantic feelings, that is.

Chan had mentioned something to Felix one night about meeting this cute girl at a coffee shop, and Felix felt something he couldn't describe twist in his stomach.

Felix laughed it off, deciding that he was simply jealous of Chan for meeting someone, maybe even worried that she could come between them.

It wasn't until Chan told Felix about a week after that that he'd asked for her number and that they'd maybe go on a date in the near future.

Chan was a couple of years older than Felix, though their small age gap was never an issue.

One weird thing is that Chan was nearly 23 and still hadn't heard his soulmate's music yet.

Typically, by the time you turn 20, you gain the ability to hear any music your soulmate listens to in your head, but only if your soulmate is also 20 or older.

Chan brushed it off, thinking that whoever she is, she just wasn't 20 yet.

Personally, Felix kinda hoped that Chan never hears the music.

That would feel easier for Felix than one day losing Chan to someone else with questionable music taste.

That day, roughly a week ago, Felix realized he was in love with Chan.

Felix wasn't too sure when it possibly started, but something in him snapped when he heard Chan talk about wanting to date this girl; Felix realized that he wasn't jealous of Chan.

He was jealous of the girl. The girl who could quite easily get the one thing Felix would never get from Chan.

His heart.

Flash forward to tonight; it was currently their friend Jisung's birthday. September 14th.

That means that once midnight hits, it's Felix's birthday.

Felix's 20th birthday.

To say that he was excited was an understatement. Maybe now, once he heard his soulmate, he would be able to get over Chan and the impossibility that their friendship would ever become something more.

Looking around the restaurant that he and his 7 other friends, Chan included, were at, Felix started to picture what it's going to feel like, hearing someone else's music in his head for once.

"Felix, you ok, bub?" Felix jumps slightly, turning his head to see Chan, looking slightly worried at him, resting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh- oh yeah, I'm fine, just slightly worried." Felix answers with a sheepish grin, looking down at the table.

He feels Chan's hand slide down his back, lightly rubbing the small of his back to help ease the tension Felix was currently feeling. Felix looks up at Chan again and gives him a slightly more convincing smile.

"Is it about your birthday? Just a few more hours, then you're the big 20!" Chan says quietly to him, mouth breaking into a grin that makes Felix's heart race.

"Heh, yeah, I'm just stressed that I'm gonna end up like you and never hear my soulmate" Felix smirks, Chan looking faux-hurt, removing his hand from Felix to cover his heart.

"You wound me, sir," Chan says, causing Felix to let out a tiny giggle at his best friend's dumb behavior.

Looking back out at their friends for a second, before looking back at Felix, Chan leans in closer to Felix before asking, "You wanna go home? We can ring in your birthday together."

Felix does his best to suppress the shudder he feels when Chan's warm breath hits his neck from how close Chan got, but nods to the older Aussie, giving him a thankful look.

"Hey guys," Chan speaks out, gaining the attention of the rest of the table, "Felix is feeling nervous for his birthday, so we're gonna head home. Congrats, Minsung, on reinstating the fact that you're perfect for each other by literally standing on opposite sides of your apartment with headphones, just to test if you guys were soul mates as soon as Jisung's birthday hit this morning."

"Pfft, yeah, like there was any chance they were going to risk not knowing." Changbin snarks as soon as Chan finishes his thought, gaining a glare from a protective Minho who hasn't let go of his newfound soul mate, Jisung (they've been dating for 2 and a half years, but now it's official') since they all sat down for dinner.

"Happy early birthday Lixie, I hope you find your soul mate soon!" Jeongin says excitedly, giving Felix one of his trademark grins.

"Thanks Innie, bye everyone!" Felix says before turning and leading Chan out the door; Chan just waved to everyone before following.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the table of friends started taking bets to see how long it'd be before Chanlix realizes that their soulmates too once Felix's birthday hits.


	2. I Know That We Belong

Once the best friends made it home, Felix muttered something about needing a shower before dashing into their shared bathroom, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, before stripping and getting in.

Felix just stood under the showerhead, willing for all of his dress to melt away. Actually, Felix wouldn't mind if he melted entirely, slipping down the drain; that way, he never has to turn 20.

After what felt like 15 minutes, Felix finally started to wash, knowing that Chan would start knocking on the door to check on him if he took too long.

When Felix turns to rinse his hair off, he hears a slight knock on the door before it gets cracked open.

"Hey, I figured we could watch a movie out in the living room once you're done. I got your favorite blanket out of the room and made you some popcorn because I didn't see you eat much earlier. All you need to do is put on your favorite pajamas, the baby blue ones with the ducks all over them that I know you love, and come out here to cuddle." Chan says calmly before closing the door again.

Felix huffs out, feeling slightly exasperated that his best friend was such a nice person, making his whole 'oh I'm in love with my straight best friend' situation even more challenging every time he does something so thoughtful like this.

The door is opened no more than an inch again, "It's High School Musical, by the way, just thought I'd let you know," Chan says quickly, shutting the door for the second time.

This is just perfect.

Felix reaches up to turn off the shower, pulling back the curtain to grab his towel off the rack. Once dry, he wraps himself in his nice plush robe hanging beside Chan's larger black one; Felix's is baby pink. Then makes his way back to their bedroom to get dressed in his favorite baby blue pajamas—the ones with the ducks all over them.

Felix goes back into the bathroom after he's dressed and wastes no time blowdrying his damp hair before making his way to his best friend. He was ready to cuddle and try and forget that his birthday was closer with every step he took.

Chan looked up from his phone and smiled at Felix, causing the younger Aussie to blush slightly, before moving over a little bit so Felix could curl up on the sofa next to him.

Once Felix was situated, Chan took it upon himself to cover them with Felix's blanket and set the large bowl of popcorn on Felix's lap before reaching for the remote to hit play on their movie.

Felix snuggled into Chan's side a bit more. In turn, Chan wraps his arm around the boy and uses his other hand to grab a fist full of popcorn, effectively shoving all of it in his mouth, making Felix giggle.

Chan looked over at Felix and smiled as best as he could while having so much in his mouth before directing his attention to the screen, causing Felix to look at it too.

"What were you doing on your phone right before I came out?" Felix asks, trying to not sound pushy since it wasn't really Felix's place to know.

"Oh, the girl I met at that cafe had gotten back to me about when we'd go on our date. We set one up for next weekend." Chan answers casually, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Since Chan was preoccupied with watching Troy and Gabriella sing at a ski lodge, he didn't see the apparent look of pain flash over Felix's face right as he said that.

Nor did Chan really notice the younger sit up slightly, pulling away from him and lean against the side of the couch instead.

There were a lot of things that Chan just never notices.

Felix started picking the popcorn in the bowl, completely ignoring the movie at this point, in favor of staring at the popcorn.

Before long, the movie was over.

And it was 11:59pm.

1 minute to go.

Felix felt like crying.

Chan finally looked from the screen, glancing over at Felix, and got worried at the state of his best friend.

"Felix, are you ok?" Chan questioned, turning in his seat to face Felix fully.

The younger just nodded and looked Chan in the eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep in the spare room tonight if that's ok with you," Felix replies quietly, standing up and pulling his blanket with him, quickly making his way into the room and shutting the door.

Chan didn't know what to do.

He'd never seen Felix in such a depressed state.

Especially not this close to his birthday.

Something was going on with him, Chan was sure but of what exactly he didn't know.

Chan looked down at his phone, seeing the time say 12:00am

It's Felix's 20th birthday.


	3. You Are The Music In Me - End

Felix ended up crying himself to sleep.

He wasn't entirely sure what time it was when he woke up, but honestly, he didn't care.

Sitting up, Felix rubbed his eyes.

No music was playing in his head, so he assumed whoever his soulmate was, they just weren't listening to music right now.

What he did hear, though, was Chan singing.

The older like to do that a lot in the morning, especially while making breakfast.

Felix smiled, standing up and shuffling his way into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Chan was standing in front of the stove, making what looked to be pancakes.

"Happy birthday Lixie, I hope I didn't wake you up," Chan smiles, turning around and engulfing Felix in a tight hug.

"Hmm, I don't think you woke me up, but I sure did hear you louder than usual this morning," Felix answers, wrapping his arms around Chan, resting his head on Chan's shoulder.

"Louder? I didn't think I was singing any differently than usual. I'm sorry, Lix," Chan says, frowning slightly looking down at Felix.

"Nah, It's all good. I needed to wake up anyway." Felix smiles, pulling away from the hug and heading back to their bedroom, changing into one of Chan's large black hoodies and some shorts that Felix had no clue who belonged to at this point.

After getting dressed, Felix comes back out into the kitchen, mumbling the lyrics to one of the songs from the movie last night on his way.

Once back in the kitchen, Chan turns to look at Felix again, but Chan looked confused this time.

"Were you just singing?" Chan questions, and now Felix was confused too.

"Uh, kinda? I was quietly mumbling the one Breaking Free song, but I wouldn't call it singing."

And with that, the spatula drops out of Chan's hand.

"Felix, can you please go back into the bedroom for me?" Chan says calmly, not giving Felix any room to protest.

Shrugging, Felix walks into their bedroom yet again, closing the door and plopping down on the bed.

After a few minutes, Felix hears Chan singing.

Wait.

How can Felix hear Chan so clearly?

It's like Chan is right beside hi-- OH MY GOD.

"CHAN" Felix yells, and soon enough, a wide-eyed Chan comes crashing through their bedroom door, not even taking a second to stop before throwing himself onto Felix, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"FELIX OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I COULDN'T HEAR MY SOULMATE!"

Felix was on the verge of tears.

How was this happening?

Felix wasn't this lucky.

How the hell did he manage to already be living with his soulmate?

Chan quickly snapped Felix out of his thoughts when he let go just as quickly as he latched on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that. You aren't even gay, I don't think, and I should have been smarter to not grab you like this. Oh god, I probably just made you so uncomfortable! I just can't believe that my Lix, my little Felix, has been my soulmate this entire time. OH GOD! You probably don't even want me like this. I'm sorry I'll back off and leave you alone..." And with that, Chan trailed off and tried backing away from Felix.

Felix was 100000% not about to let that happen.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Felix said quickly, grabbing Chan's arm before he could completely getaway. "Do you seriously think I'm not gay? Chan, come on, if either of us isn't gay, then it's you."

Chan looks shocked by what Felix says.

"What do you mean I'm not gay?" Chan starts, "I'm bi. Thank you very much."

And to that, Felix's eyes go wide.

"Wait... does that mean?" Felix squeaks out, causing Chan to break out in the most intimidating smile Felix has ever seen.

"Oh yeah, baby. You're mine now."

Right as Chan gets done saying that, he's right back on top of Felix again; only this time, he plans on doing more than just hug the younger.

"Felix, I don't think you fully understand how long I've wanted you," Chan says lowly, and Felix feels himself melt a little below him.

Chan balances his weight on one arm, so he's positioned on his knees over Felix, who's just laying flat on the bed, arms at his sides in anticipation of what might come next. With his free hand, Chan brings it up to lightly stroke Felix's face, taking time to really appreciate the beauty that is Felix.

"You know, if we had just talked about our feelings, this could have been so much easier..." Felix mutters, lips forming the tiniest pout as he gazes up into Chan's amused eyes that are shining down at him.

"Yeah, but I think it was all worth the wait because now I get to do this."

And then Chan's lips are on Felix's.

Felix makes a tiny sound of shock before melting the rest of the way, feeling Chan's thumb rub lightly at his cheek as Chan tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss they were now sharing.

Felix brings his hands up and slides his fingers into Chan's hair, opening his mouth slightly to let Chan have full access.

Chan is quick to take him up on the offer because soon, Felix feels Chan's tongue against his own, causing Felix to let out another tiny sound.

They continue like this for a while, things getting more heated as they each feel themselves warming up.

Felix decides to take matters into his own hands slightly and gives Chan's hair the slightest tug, satisfied for the low grunt that comes out of the older.

Chan detaches from Felix's lips in favor of kissing down his neck, sucking lightly on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

That action causes Felix to let out a slightly louder sound. He quickly raises his hips to come in contact with Chan, who is still hovering above him, causing them both to let out moans when their bodies touch.

"Are you sure you want this baby? We don't have to." Chan speaks after pulling away from Felix's neck, profoundly enjoying the already bruising marks he left.

"Chan, yes. Yes, please, I've waited this long, don't make me wait any longer, I love you." Felix says, eyes hooded as he takes in Chan's new form that he hadn't gotten the chance to experience yet.

Chan's eyes soften, grinning as he replies, "I love you too, Lix, more than anything." soon after that, Chan ducks back down, capturing Felix's mouth again, causing yet another sound to leave the younger Aussie.

Chan adjusts himself slightly, pulling back to place one knee between Felix's legs, and slides his free hand under Felix's (his) hoodie.

Loving the feeling of Chan's hand on his skin, Felix grinds up into Chan again, head going slightly dizzy from how tightly Chan grips his hip from that action.

Pulling away and sitting upon his knees, chan pulls his shirt off, exposing all of his nice toned muscle underneath the shirt he was wearing before reaching down and checking in Felix's eyes if it's ok to take the hoodie off.

Felix is quick to nod and lifts himself up a little to allow Chan to pull it all the way off. Chan just stares down at Felix for a hot second, thoroughly enjoying the blush that creeps its way onto Felix's freckled cheeks the longer he waits.

Tentatively, Chan slides his free hand up and down his torso, stopping for a second to pinch Felix's right nipple. This action makes Felix jolt, the loudest moan yet bursts out of him.

Chan smirks and lowers himself back into Felix's neck, latching on quickly and kissing his way down, stopping at his nipples, causing Felix to shriek, tightening his hold on Chan's hair again.

"Oh? Is little Lixie that sensitive?" Chan teases. Felix just blushes deeply, turning his head away to try and escape Chan's stare. Chan just lightly chuckles and goes back to nibbling on the sensitive nub.

Felix is struggling to stay calm. Everything was starting to overwhelm him, from Chan's mouth on him to the strong leg that was pressing almost too lightly to his groin area. Felix tried his best to stay still, but after one exceptionally hard bite, he couldn't hold back the thrust his hips made against Chan's leg.

After that last movement, Chan pulled back a little, adjusting himself to put both of his hands on Felix's hips, effectively pulling the younger up a little more on the bed.

Felix looks Chan in the eyes and wiggles his hips slightly, hoping that Chan picks up on his signal. Chan smirks and leans down, kissing Felix lightly, while dragging his hands down, grabbing the hem of his shorts.

Chan softly rubs his thumbs against the delicate skin there before slowly pulling both Felix's shorts and underwear off in one go.

Felix's shudders, feeling the cool air run over his most sensitive area. Felix's mind starts running a mile a minute, wondering how they got this far already. The new 20-year-old was sure that he didn't regret a single second of this. In fact, the Aussie was overjoyed at the fact that that out of the billions of people in the world, his soulmate was Chan. Felix had never been happier.

Chan, on the other hand, was seemingly frozen in place. The older had pulled out of the kiss they were sharing and sat back, eyes raking down Felix's lithe body.

"You are too perfect for me, Lix," Chan starts, running his hands on Felix's thighs, the younger spreading his legs lightly, making Chan groan.

Chan reached up next to Felix, reaching into his drawer in their bedside table, rustling to the back and pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom out before sitting back on his legs, setting the items beside himself.

"Last chance, babe, are you sure?" Chan asks. Felix rolls his eyes, sits up, grabbed the back of Chan's head, and smashes his lips onto his.

Chan takes this as a yes and pushes Felix back down onto the bed, reaching over for the lube and uncaps it, pouring some onto his fingers.

Tentatively, Chan reaches down, sliding his finger around the tight ring of muscles. Felix doesn't even attempt to hold back the low moan that loudly escapes him once Chan pushes the first finger in.

Once Chan felt it had been enough time for Felix to adjust, he slowly started to pull his finger back before pushing back in a little faster. Felix shut his eyes and let himself get caught up in the feeling.

"Are you ok, baby?" Chan asks, keeping his eyes trained on Felix's face, checking for signs of discomfort.

"More Channie, p-please..." Felix managed to get out, causing the older Aussie to smile, adding a second finger, enjoying the sounds that his soulmate was making.

While continuing to stretch the younger out, Chan started thinking about how lucky he was. All these last few years, hell the last bit of them living together, all the times he imagined holding Felix as his love, the times he pictured them together, especially in this context. Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings he got seeing the love of his life spread out under him, taking everything he was giving him.

Felix indeed was a thing of beauty in Chan's eyes.

"Ch-Chan, please, I n-need more, I, I need you." Felix stuttered out after a well-placed thrust of Chan's hand, and well, who was Chan to deny Felix of anything?

After placing one more kiss to Felix's now swollen lips, Chan removed his hand, sliding off the bed so he could take the rest of his clothes off. He didn't waste any time coming right back up to Felix, making quick work of opening the condom and sliding it on.

"Ok babe, I'm gonna go for the real thing now. Are you ready?" Chan checked, pulling Felix's legs toward him, nestling between them.

All Felix could really manage to do was nod, opening his eyes and looking straight into Chan's.

Soon enough, Chan was pushing his length in. Felix's eyes broke away from Chan's as they rolled back in his head; the feeling of being full was overwhelming him as Chan slowly bottomed out.

Chan waited until Felix started moving his hips on his own before pulling out most of the way, loving the feeling of Felix around him in the best way, then plunging back in. Felix's back arched off of the bed, a loud guttural moan escaping his lips because sure enough, Chan managed to hit the perfect spot on the first go.

That last mone seemed to unlock something within the older because Chan immediately started moving his hips at top speed, slamming into the same spot, causing Felix to see stars.

"Fuck baby, god, you feel so good," Chan mumbles into Felix's ear, leaning forward and bending Felix seemingly in half, making everything feel that much better.

Felix can't even answer, too lost in the feeling of his climax pooling in his lower stomach. Chan starts kissing Felix's neck again, just adding to the mess in his head.

"C-cl-close Channie, Mm close," is all Felix can make out, and Chan just moves back, gripping onto Felix's hips, and thrusts more formidably than before.

Felix screams out, feeling the snap, as he cums onto his stomach, Chan not far behind due to how tightly Felix was clenching. Slowly, Chan pumps through their orgasms before pulling out and taking the filled condom off, tying the end and tossing it in their small trash bin.

Once that's done, Chan pulls away, walking to their bathroom to get a damp towel, and comes back, wiping Felix clean, before crawling back into bed with the tired boy.

"I love you, Lix. I really couldn't want anyone else to be my soulmate." Chan whispers into Felix's hair, wrapping his arms around him.

Felix smiles lightly, muttering an "I love you too, Channie," while wiggling further into Chan's hold.

Something snaps in Felix, and he sits up quickly, groaning as he does before he whips his head down at a confused Chan.

"THE PANCAKES!"


End file.
